miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anna-itako/Miniaturka 2: Ta, która się wznosi
Witam! W końcu tą miniaturkę, a raczej mini opowiadanie publikuję w całości :) Zapraszam was serdecznie na http://miraculoustory.blogspot.com/ oraz https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/81868369-ta,-ktra-si-wznosi i https://www.wattpad.com/story/81676368-miraculous-story-ladybag-cat-noir Część 1: Marinette: Cały czas wracam pamięcią do tamtych chwil. Pamiętam muzykę, której słodkie nuty łagodziły każdy lęk i zabijały zło, nim zdążyło chociażby zakiełkować. Pamiętam piękno tak niewyobrażalne, że nie da się go opisać słowami. Raj pełen barw, lekkości, cudów i słodyczy, spełnienie marzeń każdego człowieka. Pamiętam miłość bez ograniczeń, wszechpotężną, wybaczającą każdy czyn i przewinienie. Pamiętam beztroskę, wtedy liczyła się tylko przyjaźń i mój ukochany Ojciec - Bóg. Za jednym zamachem straciłam wszystko. Miłość, przyjaźń, beztroskę, Niebo… Mój dom. Nie liczę i. Błąkam się po świecie od początków jego istnienia. To moja pokuta, która będzie ciągnęła się przez wieczność. Potępiona na wieki. Nie zgrzeszyłam przez cały ten czas, ale to ma się zmienić. Niosący Światło* dał mi wyraźny rozkaz. Nie mogę mu odmówić. Boże, wybacz mi! Po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Brzydzę się sobą. Jestem potworem. Nie na próżno człowiek zwie mnie diabłem. Spoglądam na szklaną witrynę sklepu. Widzę tam piękną nastolatkę o krótkich ciemnych włosach, które kiedyś spływały kaskadami do ziemi. Michał uwielbiał je, pamiętam, jak razem chodziliśmy nad źródło, a on bawił się pojedynczymi kosmykami. Teraz się mną brzydzi, jestem dla niego gorsza od robaka. Ja – upadły anioł, on – Archanioł Boży. Patrzę na me oczy. Nadal mają kolor nieba, pamiątka po dawnym życiu. Mimowolnie spoglądam na plecy. Dziś narzuciłam na nie skórzaną kurtkę, kiedyś utrzymywały potężne śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Podchodzę pod wskazany adres. Ogromna rezydencja z pewnością należy do kogoś bogatego. Oczywiście znam Gabriela Agreste’a - został skuszony, służy złu. Teraz czas zawalczyć o duszę jego syna. Moim przeciwnikiem jest nie byle kto, jego opiekunem jest sam Archanioł Michał. Spotkanie po latach, nie ma co. Z tego co wiem, dusza Adriena jest osłabiona. Od kilku lat broni Paryż pod pseudonimem Cat Noir przed złoczyńcą o imieniu Papillon, który, jak się okazało, jest jego ojcem. I tu zaczyna się dramat tego nastolatka. Ostatnio odkrył tę tajemnice, a ja mam sprowadzić go na manowce. Bo ja się na tym znam... Niosący Światło jednak nie pozostawił mi złudzeń. Albo ja to zrobię, albo on osobiście zajmie się podopiecznym Archanioła Michała. *** '' Tego dnia jak zwykle szyłam dla siebie jakąś nową kreację. Tylko to pozostało mi z dawnego życia. Zawsze lubiłam to robić. Może to i złe, nawet w niebie byłam narcystycznym aniołem. Nie wiem… Trudno teraz oceniać. Nagle słyszę skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Tylko jedna istota waży się wchodzić do mojej komnaty bez pozwolenia… Niosący Światło.'' '' – ''Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś pukał ''– ''oznajmiłam ze śmiechem. '' Nagle poczułam, że osobnik podszedł i zasłonił mi swoimi dłońmi oczy. To nie on, mój przyjaciel nigdy nie robił takich podchodów. Te dłonie, nie należały do niego. Skądś znałam tę aurę, ale nie wyczuwałam jej od tysięcy lat.'' '' – ''Zgadnij kto to? ''– ''w końcu usłyszałam i głos, który od dawna nie dźwięczał w mej głowie. '' –'' Azazel ''– ''wyszeptałam, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. '' Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Przede mną faktycznie stał jeden z najwyższych upadłych. Trudno nie rozpoznać jego przystojnej, pociągłej twarzy ozdobionej przez ten firmowy, cwaniacki uśmiech. Długie, falowane włosy spiął w kucyk. Ubrał się we współczesne ciuchy: dżinsowe, czarne spodnie i koszulę w czerwoną kratę, która układając się niesfornie na jego ciele, dodawała mu tylko uroku i stylizowała na typowego bad boya. Bez namysłu wstałam i dotknęłam jego dłoni, by się upewnić, że to naprawdę on. Bez wątpienia. To nie mogła być iluzja. Jak to możliwe, że nie leżał przykuty w jaskini Dudael? Stwórca rozkazał Rafałowi tam go uwięzić na wieki. Jak to możliwe, że pokonał pieczęć? Czyżby Niosącemu Światło udało się go oswobodzić? Ale jak…? To nie była dobra wiadomość. W Azazelu nie było ani krzty światła. On posiadał tylko jeden cel, który podzielił z moim przyjacielem… Pokonanie Stwórcy. Mi tylko pozostało się modlić. Bóg to wszechpotężna istota, nie uda im się go obalić.'' '' – ''Moja droga Marinette, taki ogromny szmat czasu minął, odkąd przebywać w twym pięknym towarzystwie mogłem ''– odparł z miną flirciarza i ucałował szarmancko mą dłoń.'' '' –'' Miło mi widzieć cię, mój drogi Azazelu, w pełni sił i zdrowiu ''– ''odpowiedziałam kulturalnie, delikatnie odsuwając dłoń z jego uścisku. '' – ''Jak zwykle miła i uprzejma. Nie zmieniłaś się za wiele przez te tysiąclecia, Marinette, co również me serce raduje. Za pewne pytania twą upadłą duszę nęcą, już ci gotów historię mą przybliżyć. '' Jak ja nienawidziłam tych jego szopek. Mógłby zacząć mówić normalnie! Nawet jeśli siedział w tej jaskini pięć tysięcy lat, w końcu jest aniołem, więc w szybkim tempie dostosowuje się do nowej sytuacji. Jednak trafił w samo sedno, chciałam wiedzieć jak się uwolnił.'' '' –'' Z chęcią poznam twoją historię, ale mam prośbę. Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś w XXI wieku, język od tego czasu bardzo ewoluował. '' Pokiwał rozbawiony głową.'' '' – ''Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt konserwatywna ''– ''zaśmiał się po krótce. – Helel ben-szachar** uwolnił mnie moja droga. Zdołał złamać pieczęć tego głupca Rafała. Czas zemsty nadszedł. Stwórca ujrzy w końcu upadek swych ukochanych dzieci. '' 'Przybrałam kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nie mógł zauważyć, że przejęłam się losem ludzi. Tylko Niosący Światło wiedział, że nie popierałam jego poglądów. Dla reszty byłam największą wspólniczką Pana Piekieł. Jak tylko mogłam ograniczałam jego działalność, ale powoli przegrywałam. Niosący Światło powoli zatapiał się w mroku. Anioł, który swą pieśnią niósł szczęście i nadzieję umarł już dawno. Pozostało po nim tylko imię. Traciłam wiarę, że gdzieś w jego ciele pozostawała cząstka tego wspaniałego anioła. Mogłam tylko walczyć - to mój przyjaciel, więc się nie poddam.'' '' – ''Co planujecie? ''– ''zapytałam z trudem. '' Azazel przeszył mnie triumfującym wzrokiem. Uwielbiał się bawić. Sprawiał, że jego ofiara czuła się niepewnie, a im bardziej chciała poznać prawdę, tym on bardziej odwodził ją od jej poznania. Czerpał z tego jakąś chorą satysfakcje. Jeśli ktoś miałby zasłużyć na tytuł szatana, to on na pewno.'' '' –'' Szkoda, że obcięłaś włosy. Były takie piękne. Najbardziej podobały się naszemu przyjacielowi Michałowi. Nawet je oszczędził, odciął ci tylko skrzydła ''– ''oznajmił upadły, bawiąc się pasmem mych włosów. '' Szybko odsunęłam się od niego. On… Nie mogłam wyrazić słowami swojej złości. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, tylko grać wraz z nim. Nie mogłam dać mu tej satysfakcji zdenerwowania mnie. Jak śmiał wspomnieć przy mnie o Michale! Dlaczego był tak okrutny?'' '' – ''Ty i Rafał też zakumplowaliście się bardzo, często odwiedzał cię w tej jaskini? ''– ''zapytałam sarkastycznie. '' Zobaczyłam zdenerwowanie na jego twarzy. Najwidoczniej chciał o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Już miał coś odwarknąć, gdy usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.'' '' W naszą stronę zmierzał przystojny blondyn o idealnej, wysportowanej sylwetce i pięknych szmaragdowych oczach. Mój przyjaciel, osoba, za którą poszłam nawet do Piekła, dosłownie. Jak zwykle podszedł do mnie i delikatnie ucałował w czoło. Tym gestem witał mnie od tysiącleci. Od razu chwycił moją dłoń. Uwolnił Azazela z powodu wspólnych interesów, ale mu nie ufał i nie podobało mu się, że do mnie przyszedł.'' '' – ''Jesteście tacy rozkoszni ''– oznajmił przesłodzonym głosem brunet.'' '' – ''Mówiłem ci, żebyś na mnie poczekał w moim gabinecie, Azazelu! ''– ''zagrzmiał wściekły blondyn. Może i wyglądał jak książę z bajki, ale z nim żartów nie było. '' – ''Jak sobie życzysz, Najwyższy ''– ''oznajmił sarkastycznie. '' Niosący Światło tylko kiwnął głową i chłodno zerknął na dawnego wspólnika.'' '' – ''Wyjaśnisz mi teraz, o co tu chodzi? ''– z''apytałam przyjaciela. '' – ''Nie teraz, Mari. '' Pokręciłam głową i spojrzałam na niego hardo. Teraz… Obiecał mi, że nic nie będzie przede mną zatajał, a już zaczynają się jakieś tajemnice.'' '' – ''Postanowiliśmy, że wyślemy cię do niejakiego Adriena Agreste'a, byś go nieco do nas przekonała. Taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty, dodatkowo wyglądająca na osobę w jego wieku, powinna przemówić młodemu do rozsądku. ''– oznajmił Azazel. '' Oczywiście, że o nim słyszałam. Michał został jego stróżem, powierzył mu Miraculum i to on przeistaczał się w wojownika światła ''– ''Cat Noir. Jednak co Azazel sobie myślał? Ja nie mieszałam się nigdy w sprawy tego typu. Nie kusiłam ludzi. Czyżby postanowili, Niosący Światło brał w tym udział? '' – ''To nie moja działka ''– ''odpowiedziałam spokojnie i spojrzałam z nadzieją na przyjaciela, jego twarz pozostawała kamienna. Obiecał, że nigdy nie postawi mnie w takiej sytuacji. Okłamał mnie. '' –'' Jesteś demonem, Marinette. Chyba że szpiegujesz dla Niebios. '' Chciałabym, oddałabym wszystko za jakikolwiek kontakt ze Stwórcą. Jednak wiązała mnie obietnica, już na zawsze wylądowałam u boku Niosącego Światło. Gdybym tylko mogła przez chwilę usłyszeć ten pełen miłości głos...'' '' – ''Czy ty coś insynuujesz? Jak widać nie mam skrzydeł tak jak i ty ''– ''warknęłam na Azazela. '' – ''To jest twoja misja, Mari. Jeśli się jej nie podejmiesz, sam zawalczę o duszę tego człowieka i uwierz, sprawię, że zostanie potępiona na wieki ''– ''w końcu oznajmia chłodno mój przyjaciel. '' Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem. Jak mógł mi to zrobić? Co się stało z Niosącym Światło, z tym czułym facetem, który zawsze mnie wspierał, który doceniał moje przywiązanie, który starał się, bym była szczęśliwa? Ścisnęłam pięści. Miałam ochotę się wypłakać. Czułam się coraz bardziej samotna. Nie miałam już nikogo. Moja marna, wieczna egzystencja, pokuta za grzech. Wieczna samotność, wypalająca mi ogromną dziurę na duszy. Musiałam przyjąć zadanie. Mogłam to traktować jako walkę o duszę tego Adriena. Nie dopuszczę do całkowitej jej dewastacji.'' '' – ''Jak sobie życzysz, Lucyferze ''– ''odparłam oficjalnie do blondyna. Wiedziałam, że nienawidził swojego imienia po łacinie, ale teraz miałam to gdzieś. Chciałam, by wiedział, że mnie zranił. '' ''*** Znów wyczuwam dobrze znaną mi aurę. Tak dawno nie miałam z nią do czynienia. Z jednej strony pragnę, by tu był, a z drugiej obawiam się pogardy w jego głosie. Nadal go kocham jak własnego brata. Kochałam go, gdy odcinał mi skrzydła, kochałam, gdy przychodził do mnie z propozycją odwrotu, kochałam go, gdy go nie było obok mnie. Czy teraz mnie nienawidzi? Jest aniołem, to prawda, ale ja jestem demonem, zdrajczynią. – Michale? To ty? – pytam. Przede mną materializuje się postać potężnego Archanioła. Bije od niego blask samego Stwórcy, a jego piękne skrzydła podkreślają jego urodę. Nie zmienił się jednak zbytnio. Nadal ma bystre spojrzenie, a zarazem ciepłe, jak jego tęczówki koloru czekolady. Brązowe włosy nadal spływają mu falami na szerokie ramiona. Nie jestem wstanie nic z siebie wydusić. Tylko patrzę. Nie czuję, kiedy łzy napływają mi do oczu. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie. Nie mogę mu patrzeć w oczy. Mój widok musi być dla niego obrzydliwy. Naglę widzę jak jego cień się porusza. Podchodzi do mnie i przytula mocno do siebie. Zdziwiona doznaję paraliżu. Jestem potępiona, jak on może mnie tulić? Boże, Stwórco, dziękuję ci za tę chwilę! Tak bardzo pragnę jego bliskości. Mogę cierpieć całą wieczność, byle jeszcze choć chwilę doznać jego miłości. Michał jest cząstką Nieba. Przypominają mi się nasze wspólne spędzone chwilę, zabawy nad źródłem, wspólne rozmowy, śpiew, taniec. W końcu odrywa się ode mnie, a ja nie do końca świadoma, że to wszystko jest jawą, próbuję go złapać, znów do siebie przyciągnąć. Dotykam tylko powietrza. Po chwili on chwyta moje dłonie. Z lękiem spoglądam na jego twarz, jest rozpromieniona. – Tęskniłem, Marinette. Po tylu wiekach znów słyszę jego melodyjny głos. To krótkie zdanie jest dla mnie piękniejsze niż cała muzyka tego świata. On mnie nie nienawidzi. Mimowolnie łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Stwórca w swej ogromnej łaskawości podarował mi to spotkanie. Moja pokuta zostaje na chwilę przerwana. On odrywa swoje dłonie od moich rąk i delikatnie ociera kciukami moje łzy, jego dotyk jest delikatny jak jedwab. Czuły, ciepły, pełen miłości. Jednak sielankę przerywa głos mojego sumienia, które podobno ma nie istnieć. Muszę to przerwać. On jest Archaniołem, ja wiecznym potępieńcem, osobą, która wybrała taki los dawno temu. Świadomie oderwałam się od tych wszystkich wartości i cech, które reprezentuje Michał. Robię gwałtowny krok w tył. – Kontakt ze mną, nie jest dla ciebie dobry, Michale. Jestem potępiona. Dla mnie już nie ma ratunku. Na jego twarzy zauważam przejęcie. Ma ochotę zakwestionować moje zdanie. – Jak możesz tak mówić? Stwórca nikogo nie potępia! Bóg nadal cię kocha! Nawet nie wiesz jak cierpi od twojego odejścia. Marinette, zrozum, jesteś dobra, nigdy nie postąpiłaś źle od odejścia z Niebios. Masz szansę wrócić! Stwórca cię przyjmie! Nawet nie wiesz, jak cierpię. Do tej pory pamięć o dniu, kiedy odciąłem ci skrzydła, nie daje mi spokoju. Czyżby? Bóg mnie kocha, po tym wszystkim? Zawsze spędzałam w Jego towarzystwie dużo czasu. Kochałam Go ponad wszystko, nadal tak jest. To uczucie nie wygasło, to zbyt głęboka więź. Jednak najgorszy dzień mojego życia, nie wiązał się tylko z odcięciem skrzydeł przez Michała. Smutek i rozpacz w pięknych oczach Stwórcy bolał mnie najbardziej. Czułam jak tym wzrokiem wypala mi głęboką ranę w sercu. Fizyczne cierpienie nie równało się z wyrzutami mojego sumienia. Skrzywdziłam Boga, Osobę, która mnie stworzyła, kochała. – Nie mogę wrócić. Zrobiłam coś potwornego, muszę pokutować. Teraz muszę popełnić mój drugi grzech w życiu. Niosący Światło dał mi misję, muszę pozyskać duszę Adriena Agreste. Błagam cię, chroń go, to ty jesteś w końcu jego stróżem. Pomóż mu walczyć z pokusami. Wiem, że nie możesz pozbawić go wolnej woli, ale możesz pobudzić jego sumienie. Rób to! – Dlaczego nie odejdziesz od Lucyfera? Zostaw go! Nie rozumiesz, że on już nie jest naszym przyjacielem z Niebios! W nim jest tylko ciemność! – Obiecałam, nie mogę go zostawić – szepczę łamiącym się głosem. – On doprowadza do twojego upadku! Niszczy cię! Sprawia, że cierpisz! Gdyby cię kochał, jak ty jego, nie pozwoliłby na twoje nieszczęście! Przełykam nową falę łez. Michał powiedział mi to, czego tak długo nie chciałam dopuścić do swoich myśli. Ma rację - Niosący Światło to nie anioł, jeden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół. Jego łacińskie imię "Lucyfer" kojarzone będzie na wieki tylko ze złem. Przez ostatnie tysiąclecie tylko to go zajmowało. Ile razy chciałam go powstrzymać? On jednak nadal tworzył największe potwory w dziejach, a jego najnowszym celem stał się Adrien Agreste. Światło tego chłopaka go denerwuje. Chce je zgasić, tak jak kiedyś w sobie samym. To mnie martwi najbardziej. – Obiecałam, Michale. Zresztą nie mogłabym po tym wszystkim wrócić do Stwórcy, nie zasługuję na jego wybaczenie. Chroń Adriena. Będę się starać, nie zniszczyć jego duszy, ale muszę być przekonująca. Muszę zgrzeszyć, muszę go przekonać do zła! Inaczej zajmie się nim Niosący Światło, a on… Każda jego ofiara staję się czystym złem. Hitler, Stalin, ibn Ladin, al-Kaddafi to tylko kilka nazwisk! Jestem najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Adriena. – Czyli teraz się poświęcisz? Chcesz dać temu chłopakowi szansę? – Tak, chociażbym miała pokutować za to całą wieczność. Ale nie dam rady sama, Niosący Światło zacznie coś podejrzewać, musisz go trzymać blisko światła! Czekam na jego reakcje. Nie mogę teraz odejść od Lucyfera, muszę zostać dla tego chłopaka i dla Boga. Może to brzmi dziwnie, ale właśnie dla Stwórcy podjęłam się kusić Adriena. Mam nadzieję, że On to rozumie i kiedyś, choć przez chwilę, usłyszę jego głos. Zbieram się na odwagę i podchodzę do Michała. Wtulam się w niego, ostatni raz, na pożegnanie, dopóki nie zbrudziłam się całkiem jako Upadły Anioł. Nagle czuję, jak Archanioł chwyta mój podbródek. Nasze oczy nie mogą się od siebie oderwać. Pochyla się nade mną, a jego usta delikatnie muskają moje. Ten gest, mimo że ledwo namacalny, rozgrzewa moje serce i napełnia czułością. Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale znika. Czy ten pocałunek to jego pożegnanie? Jakaś cicha akceptacja na moje poczynania? Sama nie wiem. Nie mam na to czasu. Pstryknęłam palcami. Mój wygląd zmienia się. Mam na sobie klasyczną małą czarną i tego samego koloru wysokie szpilki. Włosy upięte w koka, odsłaniają moje ramiona i eksponują smukłą szyję. Do tego mocny makijaż. Teraz wyglądam jak kusicielka, istny demon… Kolejny raz pstrykam palcami. Pojawiam się tuż za plecami Adriena. Dopiero po chwili widzi moje odbicie w ekranie komputera. Wstaje gwałtownie z zamiarem rzucenia się na niespodziewanego gościa, jednak staje w pół kroku. Raczej takiego włamywacza się do końca nie spodziewał. – Miło mi cię poznać, Adrienie. – Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś? – Ciężko nie znać dzieciaka, którego podobizny wiszą w całym mieście. Na drugie pytanie nie muszę odpowiadać, sam sobie na nie odpowiedziałeś. Nagle obok chłopaka pojawiło się jego Kwami. Mały, czarny, latający kocur, na swój sposób nawet i słodki. To stworzonko będzie go ode mnie odwracało, ale to dobrze. To Kwami może ocalić duszę chłopaka. – Czuję twoją negatywną energię, ale nie jesteś opętana przez Akumę! Kim jesteś?! – warczy Kociak. Śmieję się szyderczo, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w byciu diablicą. Można uznać, że odbywam pewnego rodzaju przymusową naukę. Wolałam jednak siedzieć w tym przeklętym Piekle z daleka od ludzi. – Mówi ci coś imię "Marinette"? Kwami spogląda na mnie z przerażeniem. Może i nie jestem aktywnym upadłym , ale prawie każdy słyszał legendę, o najwierniejszym słudze Lucyfera, który robi dla niego wszystko. To mnie posądzano o większość opętań, podobno szkodzę ludziom na prośbę mojego pana, jako najwierniejsza z jego sług i najważniejszy po nim upadły. Szkoda, że to takie wierutne bzdury. W każdym razie działało i ludzie drżeli na dźwięk mojego nazwiska. Mam nawet taki ciekawy obraz, na którym jako piękna kobieta duszę włosami parę kochanków. Przynajmniej ładnie mnie namalował ten niby malarz. Urody żadnemu aniołowi nie można poskąpić, nawet upadłemu. – Nie możliwe… Po co przyszłaś? Chcesz duszy Cat Noir? – pyta dalej jego Kwami. Znów śmieję się tajemniczo, znikam z ich oczu, by za chwilę pojawić się tuż za plecami Adriena. Obejmuję go uwodzicielsko i szepczę do ucha: – Jak tylko zechce – szepczę i delikatnie muskam ustami płatek ucha oszołomionego chłopaka. Gdy tylko nastolatek chce się odwrócić znikam i pojawiam się przed nim. – Mogę spełnić twoje pragnienia Adrien. Dać ci szczęście, nieśmiertelną sławę, wieczną młodość, miłość, zemstę… Cokolwiek zechcesz. Chłopak patrzy na mnie oszołomiony. Moja wizyta musi go naprawdę dziwić, powoli jednak niecierpliwi mnie jego milczenie. – Powiedz kim jesteś – w końcu wypowiada na głos stanowcze słowa. To ten czas. Wyznam mu największy mój grzech, muszę to powiedzieć z dumą. Sprawię, że uwierzy w moją historię o szczęśliwym potępieniu. – Różnie na mnie mówią. Ta, która się wznosi , hebrajczycy nazywali mnie מרינט, Quoritur po łacinie. Inni określali mnie mianem zastępcy Szatana, jego największym poplecznikiem, kochanką Lucyfera. Jednak najbardziej znana jestem z imienia "Marinette", upadły Archanioł. Przybyłam, Adrienie, by dobić interesu. *Niosący Światło to polski odpowiednik imienia Lucyfer. ** Helel ben-szachar to hebrajskie imię Lucyfera, używane w Nowym Testamencie Część 2 – Powiem tak, mogę być twoją dobrą wróżką, o ile sam wyświadczysz mi przysługę. Chłopak dalej wpatruje się we mnie, jakbym była jakąś zjawą. No cóż… Chyba nie często się rozmawia z aniołem, nawet jeśli ten jest upadłym. Nawet dla mnie to jest nowość. Dawno nie wychodziłam ze swojego pokoju. Wolałam trzymać się z daleka od ludzi i nadal za wiele się pod tym względem nie zmieniło. – W sensie... spełnisz moje życzenia? Kiwam zniecierpliwiona głową. Powinnam częściej rozmawiać z ludźmi, może wtedy znoszenie tego typu pytań byłoby łatwiejsze. Człowiek uwielbia pytać! Tak od wieków… Dostał Raj. Nie, za mało! Musiał zadawać głupie pytania, dlaczego nie jeść zakazanego owocu! Ludzie nie rozumieją słowa „nie”. Kiedyś ich to wykończy, jestem pewna. – Każde, Adrienie, nawet najdziwniejsze. Niestety, bajka o Kopciuszku jest fikcją, a na świecie, w którym żyjemy nie ma nic za darmo. Dlatego spełnię twoja marzenia w zamian za duszę. Chłopak się śmieje. Nie traktuje tego na poważnie. Po woli zaczyna mnie to irytować. Nie żeby co, ale oficjalnie jestem diabłem, więc chyba powinien bać się ze mną zadzierać. Mówi się, że największym naszym zwycięstwem, jest fakt, że ludzie w nas nie wierzą. Chyba to prawda, Adrien w ogóle nie traktuje na poważnie tego, że mogę być demonem. Muszę zacząć być niemiła! Najgorsze jest to, że raczej nigdy nie okazywałam nikomu wrogości. Dziś muszę. Dam radę! Czas zagrać, jak na Upadłego przystało. Pstryknięciem palców przywołuję do siebie wrogą energię. Do pokoju wlatuje wiatr, wszystkie lampy gasną. Ja unoszę się pół metra nad ziemią, moje krótkie włosy unoszą się wokół głowy, tworząc czarną aureolę, a oczy przybierają z koloru nieba barwę wzburzonych fal. W tym momencie jestem jedynym świecącym punktem w pomieszczeniu. Tyle że to nie jest ciepłe, dobre światło Boga, lecz mroczna energia Piekła, pełna chłodu i zła. Wyglądam pięknie, a zarazem przerażająco, przypominam teraz bardziej Marinette z legend niż moje prawdziwe ja. – Kończy mi się cierpliwość, Adrienie! – rozlega się dziwny głos, który wydobywa się z mojego gardła, ale nie należy do mnie. Nawet mnie jego brzmienie przyprawia o gęsią skórkę. Spoglądam na jego twarz. W jego postawie nie widać przerażenia, ale w oczach... To prawda, że są odzwierciedleniem duszy. W nich nic nie umknie. Nie muszę czytać jego myśli, by widzieć strach. Czas przestać, jeśli będzie się bał, nie wejdzie ze mną w układ, a wtedy przylezie do niego Niosący Światło, a jego dusza będzie stracona. I tak mi zaimponował, spodziewałam się, że po moim pokazie zemdleje. Nigdy nikogo nie nawiedzałam, ale tak słyszałam od Upadłych. Każdy mdlał ze strachu. Twardy jest albo ja za mało przekonująca. Zmieniam wyraz twarzy. Znów uśmiecham się uwodzicielsko, zła energia znika, zapalają się światła, a ja podchodzę blisko niego i szepczę wprost w usta: – Poniosło mnie, Kotku. Chłopak stoi nieruchomo. Kompletnie go zdezorientowałam. Czas się jednak pospieszyć i spisać cyrograf. – Czyli to prawda… Jesteś… – Tak, skarbie. Jestem demonem, jestem starsza od układu, w którym się teraz znajdujemy. Byłam kiedyś w Niebie, ale się zbuntowałam, bo Bóg postanowił stworzyć człowieka... Bla, bla, bla… I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Coś jeszcze? – Dlaczego chcesz mojej duszy? Dlaczego akurat tej? No nie wiem, może dlatego, że to on biega po mieście w czarnym wdzianku i ratuje Paryż? Nie powiedziałam tego na głos, ale przez tego chłopaka myśli, które kiełkowały przez cały pobyt w Piekle, wykwitły. – Uwierz mi, ja nie mam nic do twojej duszy. Nigdy mnie to nie bawiło ani nic. W sumie to chcę tylko wrócić do mojego pięknego pokoju i zamknąć się tam na najbliższe tysiąc lat. Niestety, moich odczuć nie rozumie Niosący Światło, który polecił mi spisanie umowy z tobą. Chłopak zamyśla się. Patrzy na Plagga, który kręci głową. Szczęście to zawsze kusząca perspektywa, której najwięksi nie umieli się oprzeć. – Kim jest Niosący Światło? – pyta zaciekawiony. Może nie wiedzieć, w końcu teraz nie uczą łaciny w szkołach, a właśnie w tym języku imię mojego przyjaciela jest najbardziej znane. Chwilę się zastanawiam, czy dać mu jasną odpowiedz. Jednak decyduję się na odmienną opcję: – Upadły, którego głos przynosił nadzieję każdemu zakątkowi wszechświata. Jego pieśń była cudowna i w sumie jesteś do niego całkiem podobny. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Adrien przypomina mojego przyjaciela. Może dlatego tak mnie irytuje, po prostu przelewam na niego złość na Niosącego Światło. – To dlaczego… – zaczyna, ale nie daję mu skończyć. – Nie pytaj, dlaczego odszedł z Nieba, sama do końca tego nie rozumiem – ostatnią część zdania, wypowiadam ciszej, ale blondyn i tak to usłyszał. Plagg nagle podlatuje pomiędzy nas. Patrzy na mnie jak na najgorsze ścierwo i taka też jest prawda. Zwraca się do Adriena: – Nie daj się omamić! Wiesz, kim jest Niosący Światło! Przetłumaczyła jego imię z łaciny. To Lucyfer! Pan Piekieł, chce twojej duszy, Adrien! Blondyn przybiera minę pełną niepewności i przede wszystkim wrogości. Co ja zrobię… Nigdy nie używam imienia Lucyfer. Ludzie utożsamiają je ze złem, a ja nigdy nie myślę w tych kategoriach o moim przyjacielu. Nie wiem, czy to do końca słuszne. Michał ma rację, to już nie ten sam anioł. Zmienił się. Jego duszę wypełnia mrok, z którym próbuję walczyć, ale to nie przynosi rezultatu. Coraz bardziej odsuwał mnie na bok, by teraz całkiem zmusić mnie do pozostania po jego stronie. Wie, że nie ma we mnie zła. Zgrzeszyłam raz, a teraz znów mnie do tego zmusza. Tego nie zrobiłby nigdy mój przyjaciel z dawnych czasów. On zawsze o mnie dbał, pytał o moje zdanie, interesował się moim losem. Teraz postawił mnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia, do postąpienia wbrew sobie. Czuję się, jakby ktoś mi ukradł coś cennego, ogień dosłownie pali mnie od środka, ale i tak kocham Niosącego Światło. Nadal nie mogłabym złamać obietnicy, chociażbym wiedziała, że Piekło zrezygnowało z duszy Adriena. – Nigdy nie chciałam cię oszukać! Nigdy nie używamy tego języka, w Piekle nie lubimy łaciny – oznajmiam zgodnie z prawdą. – Po co wam moja dusza? – mówi gwałtownie blondyn. Śmieję się krótko. To jednak naprawdę brzmi trochę tandetnie. – Dobrzy ludzie są w cenie. Pozyskanie duszy takiego człowieka jest czymś w rodzaju trofeum. Zastanów się, Adrienie. Spełnię każdą twoją zachciankę, co tylko zechcesz. Będę na każde twoje zawołanie – mówię, po czym przybliżam usta do jego ucha i szepczę zmysłowo – w każdej kwestii. – Każde? – dopytuje. Kiwam głową. Chłopak podchodzi do mnie pewnie. Chwyta moją dłoń, chce zawrzeć umowę. Uśmiecham się ze satysfakcją, choć moje serce krzyczy, żeby tego nie robił. Jego Kwami też zaczyna go karcić, słyszę jego wyzwiska skierowane w stronę blondyna. – Chcę tej umowy, ale pod warunkiem, że zabierzesz moją duszę, jeśli stwierdzę, że jestem w pełni szczęśliwy. Obiecuję mu to. Źle go oceniłam. Dzieciak nie jest taki głupi, jakby się mogło wydawać. Czyli teraz muszę sprawiać, żeby nie zaznał pełni szczęścia, może wtedy Piekło przegra walkę o jego duszę, Adrien jeszcze nie jest stracony. Oczywiście przypominam mu, że ze mną nie ma żartów i jeśli nawet nie powie na głos o swoich uczuciach, ja je poznam. Trzeba go trochę postraszyć Piekłem. – Pierwsze życzenie? Zastanawia się chwilę. Po chwili się uśmiecha, jak widać nie muszę długo czekać na decyzję. – Chcę, żeby mama była z nami. Kiwam głową. Przed naszą podróżą do całkiem innej rzeczywistości, zdążam powiedzieć: – Gdybyś mnie potrzebował, wypowiedz trzy razy moje imię. Potem wciągnął nas lej powietrza, coś w rodzaju mini tornado, a dom Agreste’ów przybrał inny wymiar. Obserwuję Adriena z ukrycia. Owszem, jego rodzina jest w komplecie, ale widzę, jak ranią go ciągłe kłótnie państwa Agreste. Nie ma dnia, by jego rodzice nie wymienili ostrych zdań. Do tego blondyn czuje się samotny. Nie ma Papillon, nie ma i Cat Noir, a co za tym idzie Plagga. Każdego dnia patrzę, jak nastolatek boryka się z samotnością, jak próbuje pogodzić rodziców, ojciec nie puszcza go do szkoły. Zaczyna mi go być nawet szkoda, obawiam się, że nie zniesie tego, ale cierpliwie obserwuję. Boli mnie, że jestem świadkiem jego smutku, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by zaznał szczęścia i oddał się w objęcia mroku. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu jego rodzice rozmawiają spokojnie. Chcą mu przekazać, że firma „Agreste” musi się reklamować, a idealnym na to miejscem będzie bal dobroczynny. Świetnie. Idealny moment, by spotkać się z moim „podopiecznym”. Uwielbiam szyć suknie. Tym razem wybrałam delikatny materiał. Jeśli chmury mają być przyjemne w dotyku, to na pewno są jak ta tkanina. Podoba mi się bardzo jej wzór - czerwona w czarne kropki. Uwielbiam patrzeć na lot biedronek, na ich swobodę, wznoszenie się nieba. Poniekąd im zazdroszczę. Sama chciałbym się unieść. Niestety, to jedno z tych pragnień, które nie ma racji zaistnienia. Co ja plotę? Nie mam prawa marzyć, zostało mi to dawno odebrane. Na własne życzenie. Kończę szyć w ciszy. Efekt jest wspaniały, sukienka wychodzi prześliczna. Na samej górze wszyłam czarną, koronkową wstęgę, którą związuję na plecach w kokardkę, spływającą prawie do kolan. Od niej, spod linii biustu, rozchodzi się czerwony materiał w czarne kropki, który delikatnie zmarszczyłam po prawej stronie i odsłania mi nogę z dwadzieścia centymetrów ponad kolano. Moja kreacja nie jest nazbyt wyzywająca czy też mroczna, ale bardzo mi się podoba. Do tego dobieram czarne perły, które dostałam od Niosącego Światło. Usta podkreślam czerwoną szminką, zaś do malowania oczu służą mi czerwone cienie do powiek, tusz do rzęs i czarna kredka do oczu. Krótkie włosy układam w misternego koka, do którego wpinam gdzieniegdzie spinki z czarnymi perłami. Przed wyjściem spoglądam w lustro. Wyglądam świetnie, mam nadzieję, że Adrienowi szczęka opadnie. Trochę nie rozumiem mojego pragnienia, nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie chciałam, aby ktoś docenił mój wygląd. Oczywiście nie trudno jest namieszać w ludzkich głowach i nagle staję się sławną modelką, dzięki czemu bez problemów wchodzę na bal. Nie liczyłam na ignorancję mojej osoby, toteż wiele mężczyzn do mnie podchodzi. Tańczę z każdym, kto poprosi, jednak wciąż wypatruję tego jednego. Adriena… Dlaczego go nie ma? – Odbijamy – słyszę głos tuż koło mojego ucha. Znów znajduję się w nowych objęciach. Spoglądam w górę. Moje oczy napotykają dobrze znane mi szmaragdowe tęczówki, takie podobne do tych Adriena. Znowu sobie uświadamiam, że Agreste jest bardzo podobny do Niosącego Światło. – Jak ci idzie? – pyta Pan Piekieł. – Co tu robisz? – odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie. Śmieje się, jakbym powiedziała najbłyskotliwszy żart w jego życiu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję się nieswojo w jego ramionach. Mój przyjaciel zmienia się coraz bardziej, Azazel spycha go w stronę mroku. Robi mi się chłodniej. Mam ochotę wyrwać się i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale nie mogę. Mimo wszystko nadal go kocham, nie mogę go zostawić. Może jest jeszcze szansa uratowania go od własnego mroku. Przecież tak wielkiego światła nie da się po prostu zgasić, prawda? Już sama nie wiem… – Mari, mogę być wszędzie. Jestem twoim panem, mam prawo cię kontrolować. – Czyli teraz uważasz mnie za swoją własność? – pytam, łamiącym się głosem. Czuję, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie z całej siły w twarz. Bolą mnie jego słowa. Jak mógł? Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, co się stało z Niosącym Światło? On nigdy tak do mnie nie mówił! A może już go nie ma, a przede mną stoi postrach ludzkości - Lucyfer. – Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi, ale jestem Panem Piekieł, a z twojej strony należy mi się posłuszeństwo. Te słowa wywołują u mnie uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznałam. Coś pali mnie od środka, próbuje się wydostać z mojego wnętrza. Ma ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Gniew… Czy tak ludzie nazywają to uczucie? Nabieram głęboki oddech. Muszę się uspokoić. – Czyli tak stawiasz sprawę. Zastanów się nad tymi słowami. Nie będę ci mówić o moim cierpieniu, o nie! Niosący Światło by to zauważył. Wsparłby mnie, ale on nie żyje. Umarł dawno temu, teraz jest tylko Lucyfer-potwór, wykreowany przez ludzkość. Co do misji, wszystko idzie sprawnie, Adrien to dobry człowiek, więc skuszenie go nie jest najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytanie, Panie? Jego twarz wykrzywia się przerażająco, jest wściekły. Przygotowuję się na karę, on nie zostawi tego tak sobie. Czuję, jak jego palce zaciskają się boleśnie na moich ramionach. Powstrzymuję łzy, choć rani mnie to. Niosący Światło nigdy nie sprawił mi bólu, zawsze w stosunku do mnie zwracał się serdecznie, z przyjaźnią. Patrzę na jego oczy z nadzieją, jednak w jego szmaragdowym spojrzeniu nie ma już ciepła, jest tylko zimny połysk skały. Nie wytrzymuję. Po moim policzku spływa samotna łza. – Proszę, wróć do mnie – jąkam. Jednak on patrzy na mnie twardo, w jego oczach nie ma litości i dawnej miłości. Jakbym patrzyła na obcą osobę. Nagle czuję, jak ktoś obejmuje mnie w pasie i delikatnie pociąga do siebie. Znam tą aurę. To Adrien! Mam ochotę krzyknąć, by się odsunął, ale on pierwszy wypowiada słowa. – Odbijamy – wymawia spokojnie. Lucyfer znika. Nie zauważa tego nikt prócz mnie i Adriena. Z opóźnieniem dociera do mnie spokojna melodia. Mam już dość. Nie chcę wracać do domu. W ogóle... czy Piekło jest nadal moim domem? Nagle blondyn chwyta moje dłonie i kładzie je na swoim karku. – Zatańczysz? Kiwam głową i patrzę w jego oczy. Tak podobne do tych mojego przyjaciela, kiedy był sobą. Chowam twarz w jego koszuli. Nie daję rady. Łzy mimowolnie spływają po mojej twarzy. Nie mogę ich powstrzymać. Moje ciało przestaje być posłuszne. Pewnie w zwykłych okolicznościach czułabym wstyd, ale teraz moje serce jest zbyt roztrzaskane, by odczuwać coś poza bólem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu chłopak daje mi się wypłakać. Nie odciąga mnie od siebie, nie zadaje miliona pytań. Po prostu czeka i lekko mnie przytula. W końcu podnoszę delikatnie twarz i patrzę w jego oczy. Delikatnie uśmiecha się do mnie. Czuję jak moje policzki zaczynają piec. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak reaguję. – Nie jesteś taka straszna, jakby się wydawało – mruczy z uśmiechem, delikatnie ocierając kciukiem moje łzy. Nie rozumiem skąd u niego tyle czułości. Nie, jestem za miła! Boże! Przecież jestem demonem! Co z nim jest nie tak? Czy to możliwe, że jest w nim tyle dobra? W końcu dociera do mnie komizm jego pytania i śmieję się delikatnie. – Mam zły dzień, kiedyś to nadrobię – odpowiadam z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Tym razem blondyn odpowiada śmiechem, po czym delikatnie mnie obraca w rytm tańca. – Szkoda, pięknie dziś wyglądasz i do twarzy ci z uśmiechem – oznajmia. – Od kiedy ty takim flirciarzem jesteś? Na jego twarzy wykwita cwaniacki uśmiech. – Teraz masz przed sobą prawdziwego Adriena. Szkoda, że mogę się wyjawić tylko przed tobą i jako Cat Noir. Znów wykonuję obrót. Patrzę w jego oczy, które są teraz jakby za mgłą. Tak, chłopak cierpi, choć stara się to ukrywać. Rozpad rodziny, ojciec, który ma to gdzieś, a teraz kłótnie jego rodziców w nowym wymiarze. – Też od bardzo dawna udaję kogoś kim nie jestem. To zdanie wypowiadam cicho, nawet nie wiem, czy je usłyszał. Słowa te podsumowują całą moją egzystencję. Jestem Marinette, anioł, który udaje demona. Część 3 Adrien: Znów budzą mnie krzyki rodziców. Z jednej strony jestem zadowolony z tego, że mama jest z nami, a z drugiej… Nienawidzę tych ciągłych kłótni. Jakby w ogóle już… się nie kochali. Przecież jak darzysz kogoś miłością, to się o niego troszczysz, a nie wrzeszczysz od rana do wieczora! Może to dziwne, ale nie korzystam z kolejnego życzenia. Mam umowę z Marinette i wiem, że mogę ją prosić, o zmianę rzeczywistości. Ale wciąż mam tą cholerną nadzieję, że coś się zmieni. Najbardziej jednak doskwiera mi brak Plagga. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę tęsknić za tym fanem sera. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że to mój najlepszy kumpel. Znał każdą moją tajemnicę, troskę, zachciankę, marzenia! Teraz go nie ma. Mój pokój nagle stał się pusty. Rodzice prawie nie zwracają na mnie uwagi, a ja siedzę sam w swoich czterech ścianach. Zyskałem mamę, straciłem przyjaciela. Czy to nie zbyt wielka cena? Potrząsam głową. Nie ma Plagga, bo mój ojciec nie jest złoczyńcą. Powinienem się cieszyć... Chowam twarz w dłoniach. To dla mnie za wiele. Czy ja nie mogę być szczęśliwy? Nagle czuję czyiś dotyk na ramieniu. Odwracam głowę. Na moim łóżku po turecku siedzi Marinette i uśmiecha się do mnie pokrzepiająco. Nic nie zostało ze strasznej demonicy, która ukazała mi się za pierwszym razem. Może wciąż próbuje być tą złą, ale czuję, że to maska, tytuł Upadłego Anioła nie pasuje do niej w ogóle. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego udaje. Raz ukazała przede mną swoją twarz '''– na balu. Ten facet ją zranił, kimkolwiek był. Ona ma serce, choćby temu zaprzeczała. Nie rozumiem, jak tamten facet mógł ją źle potraktować! Marinette jest doskonała! Karcę się w myślach. Cały czas myślę pozytywnie o demonie, to nie jest rozsądne. Może to kolejna zagrywka... Przecież wyraziła się jasno –''' Lucyfer chce mojej duszy, a ona ma ją zdobyć. '– '''Co cię trapi? '– 'pyta zmartwionym głosem. Patrzę na jej twarz. Jeśli udaje tą dobrą, to jest genialna, bo ja naprawdę zaczynam ją lubić i, co najgłupsze, potrzebować. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez jej wizyty. '– 'Myślałem, że z mamą będzie pięknie, że moje życie się zmieni. A czuję się, jakbym trafił do lepszego świata, ale nie dla mnie. To lepszy świat dla Paryżan, których nie krzywdzi Papillon. '– 'Może to się zmieni, ten świat zasługuję na jeszcze jedną szansę, a jeśli ją spieprzy, to przeniosę cię do innej rzeczywistości. Twój tata dostanie duży projekt, może on zjednoczy twoich rodziców we współpracy – oznajmia pogodnie. ' ' Faktycznie to może się udać. Moi rodzice znajdą przy projekcie wspólny język. Zawsze tak było. Mimowolnie się uśmiecham. Może wcale nie jestem skazany na cierpienie. Mam nową nadzieję. Nawet Plagga mogę kiedyś spotkać, choćby przypadkiem. '– 'Dzięki za wsparcie. Dziewczyna spogląda na mnie zdziwiona. Po chwili wybucha śmiechem, jakbym opowiedział jej najlepszy dowcip. '– 'Wiesz, za co ty mi dziękujesz? Kiwam głową. Dla szczęścia mojej rodziny jestem gotowy na wszystko. '– 'Brakuje ci go prawda? '– 'pyta w końcu. Spoglądam na dziewczynę. Trafiła w sedno. Rodzina jest dla mnie ogromną wartością, ale przyjaciel również. Teraz go nie ma. '– 'Tak, ale mam nadzieję, że go jeszcze zobaczę. Przecież takiej przyjaźni nie traci się tak po prostu, prawda? '– 'pytam Jej twarz zmienia się diametralnie. Niknie uśmiech, zastępuje go grymas bólu. Chyba zadałem bardzo niefortunne pytanie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż użalam się nad sobą, a rzadko myślę o jej przeszłości. Nie wygląda na osobę szczęśliwą. Marinette rzadko się uśmiecha. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest najbardziej doświadczoną przez los osobą jaką znam. '– 'Też tak kiedyś myślałam, ale okazało się inaczej. Jedna decyzja może zniszczyć wszystko. Pamiętaj, że wszystko ma swoją cenę i zastanów się, czy jesteś ją wstanie zapłacić. Chcę jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążam. Znika '– '''uwielbia to robić. Zbyt wielka cena... Sam już nie wiem. Poświęcenie przyjaźni to zbyt wiele? Palące serce podpowiada mi, że owszem. Opadam zrezygnowany na łóżko. Zamykam oczy i powoli się wyciszam… ''Znajduję się w niezwykłym miejscu. Nigdzie nie widziałem tyle piękna. Świat ten wydaje się upleciony z najdelikatniejszych złotych nici oraz szlachetnych kamieni. Wszędzie ogarnia mnie światło w barwach tęczy, a liczne wodospady kryją wodę tak czystą, że aż lśniącą. W centrum stoi niezwykły budynek. Wydaję się zrobiony z kryształu, w którym światło odbija się na siedem barw. Wszędzie latają owady, jakby motyle, tyle że o wiele większe i jakby przewlekane diamencikami. '' ' Nagle zauważam nieziemskie zjawisko. Dziewczyna, niestety odwrócona tyłem, tańczy wśród stada motyli. Jej długie do ziemi, czarne włosy oraz skrzydła poozdabiane są tymi niezwykłymi owadami. Tak, skrzydła! Dziewczyna dzierży na swych plecach, śnieżnobiałe twory z piór. Bije od niej blask, a jej stopy poruszają się z nadzwyczajną gracją. Obok niej siedzi dwóch mężczyzn, też posiadających skrzydła. Uśmiechają się z miłością do tańczącej. Od razu widać, że oboje darzą ją jakimś większym uczuciem. Blondyn wydaje mi się znajomy, jednak nie mogę przypomnieć sobie sytuacji, w której mogłem go poznać. Nagle odwraca się w moją stronę. Już wiem! To on skrzywdził Marinette! Teraz jednak posiada skrzydła, w odróżnieniu od sytuacji, z której go kojarzę. Teraz nie bije od niego ten przeraźliwy chłód, a raczej ciepło i blask. I oczywiście patrzy na tę dziewczynę spojrzeniem pełnym miłości. Nagle zjawiskowa anielica obraca się w moją stronę. W pierwszej chwili gęste włosy, zasłaniają jej twarz, jednak w końcu opadają, a moim oczom ukazuje się niezwykła piękność. Jej oczy są niebieskie, ale gdzieniegdzie błyszczą na kolor fiołkowy. Delikatny uśmiech uwydatnia rozkoszne dołeczki na jej policzkach. Jasna cera, szlachetne, a zarazem delikatne rysy twarzy uwydatniają bijące od niej ciepło i miłość. Sama jej bliskość sprawia, że serce stawało się lekkie. Po chwili dopiero doznaję przełomowego odkrycia. Te oczy, twarz. Te same, a zarazem inne. Marinette. Czy to naprawdę ona? Nadal jej piękna, ale wydaje się być kimś zmęczonym, walczącym z ogromnym bólem, a tu jaśnieje niczym tysiące gwiazd na niebie. Ale to ona, czuję to. Nagle łapie chłopaków za ręce i zaczyna z nimi tańczyć. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że ja nie dostrzegam uczuć innych, ale ona przebija wszystko. Ona nie zauważa tego, że oni ją kochają! Gorzej! Ona nieświadomie z nimi flirtuje… Choć widzę, że jest tu taka niewinna, czysta. Ona kocha ich, ale nie tak, jak oni tego oczekują. ' ' Nagle oślepia mnie światło, jest ono tak jasne, że na słońce mógłbym patrzeć godzinami. Jednak ten blask przeszkadza, jak widać, tylko mnie. Wszyscy patrzą na owe zjawisko normalnie, choć z dozą szacunku i miłości. Moje serce też nagle wypełnia uczucie lekkości i szczęścia. Mógłbym trwać w takim stanie cały czas, nie ruszać się przez wieki. Nie mogę tego pojąć, ale nigdy nie doznałem tyle radości. Z trudem przywołuję resztki świadomości. Spoglądam na Marinette. Przestaje tańczyć. Jej skrzydła unoszą ją i z jeszcze większym uśmiechem, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciół, wpada w ów światłość. Niestety, nadal nie jestem wstanie patrzeć, więc nie wiem, co tam się dzieję. Na szczęście słyszę dźwięki. ' ' – 'Czas odpocząć '– '''stwierdza z troską Marinette.' '' ''– ''Ma rację, proces tworzenia się skończył ''– ''oznajmia blondyn.'' '' ''– ''Nie do końca, moje dzieci.'' '' Napawam się tym głosem. Ostatnie słowa, niby tak proste, a brzmią jak najwspanialsza muzyka, ba… Żadna muzyka jaką znam nie równa się z głosem tej przeogromnej światłości. Gdybym tylko mógł, słuchałbym całą wieczność tego prostego zdania. Czy to jest właśnie Bóg? Chyba tak. Przy nikim nie czułem tyle miłości, ciepła i ukojenia. '' '' ''– ''Ojcze, co masz na myśli? ''– ''pyta poważnie blondwłosy anioł. '' '' ''–Stworzę istoty na mój obraz i podobieństwo. Dam im władzę nad wszelkim stworzeniem. Będą panować na Ziemi po wsze czasy. Obdarzę ich, tak jak was, wolną wolą. Taki jest mój zamiar, Niosący Światło. '' Zapada cisza. Wszyscy najwidoczniej są zdziwieni orędziem Stwórcy. Ja sam nie wiem, co myśleć. Nie wiem gdzie jestem, ale chyba trafiłem na moment stwarzania mojej planety. Matko! Marinette jest taka stara! Może nie powinienem się zwracać do niej na ty. Potrząsam głową. To chyba najmniej istotne myśli, jakie mi mogły w tym momencie przyjść do głowy.'' '' ''– ''To wspaniały pomysł! Zaopiekujemy się nimi! ''– ''woła podekscytowana Marinette.'' '' ''– ''Przemyślałeś to dokładnie, Ojcze? Co jeśli się zbuntują? Narobią zła! Wolna wola może ich zgubić! ''– ''sugeruje blondyn, nazwany przez Boga Niosącym Światło. '' '' Dziewczyna obejmuję przyjaciela od tyłu, próbując okiełznać jego sprzeciw. On odwraca się i napotyka jej oczy pełne nadziei. Mimowolnie uśmiecha się na jej widok. Nawet z tak daleka jej wzrok oddziałuje też i na mnie. Może nie wygląda jak jakiś dyktator, ale mimo to jej zdanie jest niezwykle ważne dla towarzyszy.'' '' ''– ''Na razie nie ma po co się zamartwiać, mój drogi. Musimy zaufać Ojcu, on nigdy nie robi nic pochopnie. '' '' Znów nie mogę patrzeć na tę scenę, gdyż to przeogromne Światło podchodzi do dziewczyny i jakby ją obejmuję w ojcowskim uścisku. '' '' Nagle widok rozmazuje się. Teraz jestem na niezwykłej polanie, pokrytej różnobarwnym dywanem kwiatów. Wśród tych roślin, rozmawiają ze sobą brązowowłosy anioł z poprzedniej wizji i Marinette. Chłopak bawi się pojedynczymi kosmykami długich włosów Mari. Nie odzywają się do siebie, ale nie widać by im to przeszkadzało. Chłoną swoją bliskość . Dyskretnie splatają swoje dłonie.'' '' ''– ''Kochasz mnie? ''– ''pyta niepewnie anioł.'' '' Ona spogląda na niego z czułością. Jednak to nie jest wzrok miłości, jakiego on oczekuje. Patrzy na niego, jak na kochanego brata, którego trzeba od czasu do czasu rozpieścić.'' '' ''– ''Oczywiście, że tak, głuptasie. '' '' Nagle na polanę nadlatuje ktoś trzeci. Drugi przyjaciel Marinette. Bez ceregieli siada z drugiego boku dziewczyny i ujmuję jej dłoń, po czym przybliża ją do ust i całuje delikatnie. Mari w odpowiedzi cmoka go w policzek, jednak i jego nie traktuje jak ukochanego. Mimo wszystko brązowowłosy robi się nerwowy.'' '' ''– ''Mari, mogę cię na chwilkę porwać? ''– ''pyta blondyn.'' '' Dziewczyna patrzy przepraszająco na bruneta. Ten tylko kiwa z rezygnacją głową i powoli wstaje. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie. On mimowolnie odpowiada jej tym samym i oddala się.'' '' ''– ''Co się stało?'' '' ''– ''Trzeba pogadać ze Stwórcą, stworzenie ludzi nie jest dobrym pomysłem.'' '' Moja spojrzenie przybiera ten sam oburzony wyraz jak u Mari. Co on ma do ludzi?! Co my mu w ogóle zrobiliśmy?! Jednak mina Marinette szybko się zmienia, znów przybiera łagodny wyraz, trochę pobłażliwy, jakby miała zamiar coś wytłumaczyć nie do końca roztropnemu dziecku. Delikatnie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.'' '' – Mój drogi, zaufaj Ojcu! On nie zrobiłby nic pochopnego. Zaufaj Mu. Oczywiście, możesz jeszcze z nim porozmawiać, On cię nie odrzuci, zawsze wysłucha ''– ''oznajmia ze spokojem anielica.'' '' – Porozmawiam! Musi mnie wysłuchać! – odpiera zdenerwowany. – Ty jednak jesteś po jego stronie. Jak zawsze – kończy z żalem.'' '' – Nie mów tak! Wiesz, że cię kocham! Po prostu zaufałam Ojcu! – mówi, przytulając się do anioła.'' '' – Obiecasz mi coś? – pyta blondyn.'' '' Mari tylko kiwa głową. Coś czuję, że to nie za dobry pomysł. Mam złe przeczucia.'' '' – Pozostaniesz przy moim boku na zawsze?'' '' Dziewczyna uśmiecha się łagodnie. Mam ochotę krzyknąć. Nie powinna się na to godzić! Przysięga to nie temu kumplowi, któremu powinna! Jak mogłem być tak głupi, że dopiero teraz połączyłem fakty. Przede mną stoi sam Lucyfer, teraz anioł, a przyszły pan Piekieł. '' '' – Przysięgam.'' '' Głos Marinette dociera do mnie jak echo. Znów przenoszę się w inne miejsce. Pierwsze co rzuca mi się w oczy to Mari. Otacza ją ciepła aura, pogrążona jest w medytacji, modlitwie, która wypełnia ją całą. Z jej oczu sączą się krystaliczne łzy. Nagle znów oślepia mnie ta niezwykła światłość. Bóg… Anielica otwiera oczy, ale aura nie znika, w połowie wciąż jej umysł medytuje. Wpada w ramiona (chyba, nie za bardzo widzę) Boga. Pomieszczenie wypełnia szloch. '' '' – Moja kochana Marinette, moje dziecko. Wiem, co zrobisz. Niosący Światło został schwytany. Przemyśl swoją decyzję, nie jest za późno! Nie brałaś udziału w buncie, czułem twoją aurę. Wspierałaś nas. Nie musisz opuszczać domu.'' '' – Nie mogę! Obiecałam! – krzyczy przez łzy. – Nie chcę odejść. Tak bardzo się boję. Czy będę cierpieć?'' '' Bóg delikatnie głaszcze dziewczynę po głowie. Jest to bardzo uspokajający gest.'' '' – Cokolwiek się stanie, będę czekał. Zawsze będziesz mogła wrócić. Kocham cię, moje dziecko. '' '' Mari zanika w Światłości. Jej szloch cichnie.'' '' Znów się przenoszę. Znajduję się na pustyni. Z jednej strony znajduje się Bóg, jego anioły i Mari. Po drugiej, na czele z Lucyferem, zapewne inni zbuntowani mieszkańcy Nieba.'' '' – Daję wam ostatnią szansę. Pozwolę wam wrócić do Raju – oznajmia Bóg.'' '' Upadli rozglądają się po przywódcy buntu. Blondyn pozostaje niewzruszony. Żaden buntownik nie zmienia decyzji, wiernie czuwając przy Lucyferze. W tym momencie z tłumu aniołów występuje Mari. Wygląda dumnie, potężnie, nie przypomina roztrzęsionej wersji siebie z poprzedniej wizji. Staje obok upadłego anioła.'' '' – Mari, błagam! – krzyczy w jej stronę brązowowłosy przyjaciel. Chce do niej podbiec, ale blokuje go za pomocą jakiegoś pola energii.'' '' – Podjęłam decyzję, Michale.'' '' Potem już nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Michał we łzach błagał ją o zmianę decyzji, ale w końcu… W jego dłoniach materializuje się ognisty miecz, wykonuje zamach. Piękny głos, zmienia się w przeraźliwy krzyk. Po chwili znajduję odwagę, by otworzyć oczy. Marinette płacze, wycierają łzy w pióra skrzydeł, które kiedyś zdobiły jej plecy.'' '' Nagle wszystko ciemnieje. Moją głowę przeszywają głosy: „Uratuj ją”.'' '' Budzę się mokry od potu. Czuję jak ktoś gładzi moje włosy. Widzę Mari, która patrzy na mnie z troską. Teraz przypomina mi tą anielicę ze snu. Widząc, że na nią patrzę, czerwieni się i znów przybiera poważny wyraz twarzy. – Miałeś koszmar, to dlatego – tłumaczy się. Uśmiecham się. Nie wiem jak, ale uratuję ją. Kierowany dziwnym uczuciem, przyciągam ją do siebie i łączę nasze usta. Część 4 Adrien: Marinette nie odpowiada na mój gest, ale po chwili jej usta mocniej przywierają do moich. Zachęcony obejmuję ją w talii, a dziewczyna siada na moich kolanach. W końcu nasze języki pokonują niewidzialną barierę i łączą się w spragnionym tańcu. Jej dłoń wtapia się w moje włosy. Fala gorąca przeszywa mnie na wskroś. Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Tak jakbym sięgał po kawałek nieba. Nagle czuję szarpniecie. Mari gwałtownie się odsuwa, nie mogę jej złapać. Z głośnym sapaniem osuwa się po przeciwległej ścianie. '– Nie powinieneś tego robić '– '''warczy. Zaczyna ją otaczać mroczna energia. Już teraz wiem, że to totalna pokazówka, chce wyjść na tą złą. Jak mogłem być tak głupi, dopiero teraz zauważam jej pełne bólu oczy. One dosłownie krzyczą… Od tysiącleci jest w miejscu, gdzie kompletnie nie pasuje, z daleka od osób, które kocha. '– 'Zależy mi na tobie, Mari '– 'oznajmiam. W jej oczach dostrzegam szok. Nie wie jak zareagować, chyba nie przywykła do takich słów. Piekło nie kojarzy się z miejscem pełnym miłości. Jednak po chwili, moja Marinette znów znika. Jej twarz wykrzywia się w ironicznym uśmieszku, a pomieszczenie wypełnia jej szyderczy śmiech, tak różny od melodyjnego chichotu ze snu. '– 'Jesteś głupcem, Skarbie. Zależy ci na demonie. Myślisz, że ja kocham. Uwierz mi, nie ma we mnie miłości odkąd zwiałam z Nieba. Ale w sumie, czemu nie? Zawsze możemy się zabawić '– 'na jej ustach maluje się flirciarski uśmiech. Znów gra. Dlaczego się boi ukazać swoją prawdziwą twarz? Boi się kogoś? Może Lucyfera? Boże! Jak mogę jej pomóc? Próbuję zajrzeć głębiej. Te słowa wypowiedziała z taką lekkością, jakby to nie było kłamstwo. A jeśli to prawda… Może to co mi się śniło wykreowała moja wyobraźnia, która próbuje wybielić obraz Marinette, bo ją ko… kocham. Niech to szlag! Ja naprawdę zakochałem się w demonie! Czy naprawdę moja desperacja sięga zenitu?! A co jeśli w niej naprawdę nie ma uczuć?! Nie! To nie mógł być tylko sen! Widać to w jej oczach. Tę rozpacz, ból… Tego nie jest w stanie ukryć. Zresztą troszczy się o mnie! To nie tylko udawanie. '– 'Kocham cię '– 'szepczę. Jej źrenice rozszerzają się, z ust niknie pogardliwy uśmieszek, a złowroga energia powoli odchodzi. Kobieta ciężko opada na moje łóżko i łapie się za głowę. Jej włosy zasłaniają jej twarz. Klękam tuż przed nią i odsłaniam pojedyncze kosmyki. Spoglądam w jej oczy. Wygląda jak zaszczute zwierzę, przerażone, zagubione, nie wiedzące co zrobić. '– 'Nie możesz mnie kochać! Jesteś głupi! Nie rozumiesz, że jestem przeklęta! Mnie nie da się kochać! Jestem brudna, nie ma we mnie nic pięknego! Znów pociągam ją do siebie. Dziewczyna chowa swoją twarz na mojej piersi, drży. Moja dłoń ląduje na jej włosach i delikatnie je gładzi. Zaczynam coś nucić. Starą kołysankę, którą śpiewała mi mama. Ta melodia zawsze mnie uspokajała, na nią też działa. Jej oddech się wyrównuje. '– 'Jesteś wspaniała i dobra. Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą jaką znam, bo kto w imię obietnicy zrezygnowałby z rodziny i własnego szczęścia? Spogląda na mnie zdziwiona. Chyba się nie spodziewała, że tyle wiem. W końcu jej usta składają się w jedno słowo: „Michał”. Szok jednak szybko mija, odpycha mnie i wybucha śmiechem. Przerażającym, pogardliwym. Nic nie rozumiem! Co tu się do cholery odprawia? Nagle czochra moje włosy w taki sposób, jakby uspokajała niedoświadczonego dzieciaka. '– 'Łatwo cię nabrać, Kocie. Nie żałuję, ani jednego dnia poza Niebem. Jestem upadłym, Kochanieńki i nic tego nie zmieni. Nawet twoje sny natchnione przez Michała. Twój stróż zaczął ingerować w sposób, który może się nie spodobać Stwórcy. No nic, pośmiałam się. Uciekam. Mam dla ciebie radę, Młody '– 'Tu robi pauzę, by po chwili oznajmić. '– 'Sami kształtujemy swoją przyszłość, ja też tak zrobiłam, a ty? Swoją wypowiedz kończy w sposób teatralny. Pstryka palcami i rozpływa się w smudze gęstego dymu. Siadam zrezygnowany na łóżku. Kim jest Marinette? Dziewczyną ze łzami w oczach, czy traktującą wszystkich z góry demonicą? Kiedy gra, a kiedy pokazuje prawdziwe oblicze?! Mam mętlik w głowie. I co ma ten cały Michał do moich snów? '– 'Ojcze Przenajświętszy! On nadal się zastanawia! '– 'głos pojawiający się z kata mojego pokoju, stawia mnie na nogi. '– 'Kim jesteś?! '– 'Michał, twój nieszczęsny anioł stróż. Po tych słowach z cienia wyłania się lśniąca postać z ogromnymi skrzydłami, postać ze snu, przyjaciel Marinette. '– 'Co ty tu robisz? '– 'Aktualnie łamię wszystkie reguły, spotykając się z tobą. Jesteś niestety zbyt tępy, by wystarczył zwykły sen. Naprawdę się zastanawiasz nad obliczem Mari! Uważasz, że te łzy mogłyby być fałszywe! Nie! Po prostu gra tą złą, by cię chronić przed Lucyferem! Masz ją nadal kochać, rozumiesz?! Cała ta sytuacja, wydaje mi się być tak irracjonalna, że aż śmieszna. Michał, mój anioł stróż, zstąpił z Nieba, by mnie opieprzyć i oznajmić, że mam kochać demonicę, którą on chyba też kocha. Czasami mam wrażenie, że znajduję się w środku jakiegoś cholernego snu! Ale, co gorsza, ja nie chcę z niego się wydostać, bo to by oznaczało, że Marinette już ze mną nie będzie. '– 'A ty ją nadal kochasz? '– 'pytam, zanim zdążyłem się ugryźć w język. Michał uśmiecha się jakby pogrążony w cudownym śnie. Jego twarz jeszcze bardziej się rozjaśnia. Wygląda przepięknie. Sam, nie mogę się nadziwić, że właśnie podoba mi się facet. Ale czuć, po prostu czuć, że to nie człowiek. Tu obowiązuje inny kanon piękna. A takiego zjawiska nie widziałem nigdy na tej ziemi. Jego wyglądowi dorównuje, a może i przewyższa tylko widok Marinette jako anielicy ze snu… '– 'Kocham, ale moja miłość nie wystarczy. Ona kocha mnie jak brata. To ciebie kocha tak jak ja ją. Chcę tylko jej szczęścia. Od tysięcy lat chcę zauważyć uśmiech na jej twarzy. A tylko w twoim towarzystwie przypomina choć trochę dawną siebie, zaczyna się otwierać. Możesz ją ocalić, jeśli będziesz nadal przy niej trwać w swoim uczuciu. Nagle odwraca się, chyba ma zamiar opuścić mój pokój oknem, ale odwraca się ostatni raz. '– 'Przemyśl jej słowa, mogą ci pomóc! '– 'uśmiecha się i wyskakuje przez okno. Podbiegam w tamtą stronę. Wychylam się, zniknął. Nagle dostrzegam pióro. Nie należy ono do żadnego ptaka, jego biel nie jest ziemska. To jedyny dowód na to, że mój gość był prawdziwy. Delikatnie chwytam opadające pióro. Już wiem, co mam zrobić. Byłem zagubiony, ale doszukałem się prawdy. Muszę stanąć naprzeciw przeszłości i zrobić wszystko, by Marinette zaznała szczęścia. Marinette: Chwiejnym krokiem mijam ulice Paryża. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wyglądam pewnie jak pijana nastolatka, których pełno podczas paryskich nocy. Mimo moich starań, nie jestem wstanie iść pewnym, prostym krokiem. Nawet mi wszystko jedno. Mam dość! Boże, wiem, że zgrzeszyłam, ale ile jeszcze kar! W głębi serca wiem ile. Cała wieczność… Dobrowolnie wybrałam Piekło, mam to na co zasłużyłam. Smak jego ust… Nigdy nie próbowałam nic równie słodkiego, gdybym mogła cofnąć czas i wciąż i wciąż przeżywać tę chwilę. Jego dłonie na moim ciele, jego wargi delikatne jak płatki róż. Nie! Muszę przestać o tym myśleć. Tylko ten głupi umysł, który przywołuje wspomnienia. „Kocham cię”, wyznał to. Ja nigdy nic takiego nie czułam. Michał i Lucyfer zawsze przy mnie czuwali. Jednak nigdy nie wywołali u mnie czegoś takiego. Nie wiem co to… Gorąc… Nie, przecież miałam gęsią skórkę. Radość, to za mało powiedziane, przez chwilę wróciłam do Nieba. Czy to miłość? Nie! Ten chłopak sobie coś ubzdurał, zniszczył mój spokój! Nie może mnie kochać… Po moim występie pewnie zmienił o mnie zdanie. Tak powinno być… Tylko dlaczego, na myśl o tym, że Adrien mnie znienawidził boli mnie serce? Pragnę jego miłości, jego ramion, uśmiechu, ciepła. Co on ze mną zrobił?! Boże, chroń go! Daj mi siłę, by go uchronić, by jego dusza trafiła do Nieba! W jakieś ciemnej uliczce teleportuję się. Muszę uważać, żeby moje magiczne pokazy nie zyskały widzów. Moją drogę przecina Lucyfer. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się. Jego nadal jest lodowate, pozbawione jakikolwiek uczuć. Potwór pożarł mojego przyjaciela. Czy mogę go odzyskać? Ile ja bym dała, żeby uśmiechnął się do mnie po staremu, doradził mi, wysłuchał, objął opiekuńczo? Ten anioł już nie istnieje. Muszę się z tym pogodzić, im szybciej to zrobię, tym mniej będę cierpieć. '– 'Co tam u naszego Kociaka, Mari? Masz go w garści? Zaciskam pięści. Zaraz wybuchnę. Te słowa obrzydzają mnie, a jeszcze bardziej wypowiadająca je osoba. Kiedy w Niosącym Światło zaszła tak gwałtowna zmiana?! Kiedy utracił te resztki czułości?! Głupie pytanie… Jego całkowitą zmianę spowodował Azazel. '– 'Ja… Tęsknie za tobą, Niosący Światło. To zdanie samo wyrywa się z mojej piersi . Nie jestem wstanie dłużej się powstrzymać. Tęsknie za nim, może gdyby mnie nie opuścił nie zakochałabym się. Wątpię. Miłość to miłość. Nie da się jej okiełznać, zapobiec. Jednak, to wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że potrzebuję mojego przyjaciela. Spoglądam na jego twarz. Przez chwilę w jego oczach dostrzegam dawną czułość, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Mrok wywarł na nim już zbyt duże piętno. Jego twarz ponownie kamienieje. '– 'Mari, moja droga. Przecież zawsze jestem z tobą. Te słowa pozbawione jakikolwiek emocji, przyprawiają mnie o zimny dreszcz. Blondyn podchodzi do mnie i łapie mnie za podbródek. Sparaliżowana czekam na kolejny ruch, boję się. Jego usta brutalnie wpijają się w moje wargi. Jego druga dłoń łapie mnie w pasie w stalowym uścisku. Nie mogę się ruszyć. To nie jest pocałunek jakim obdarzył mnie Adrien, pełen czułości, miłości, namiętności. Lucyfer chce mi tym gestem oznajmić, że jestem jego własnością, prywatną zabawką, którą nienawidzi się dzielić. Po moich policzkach spływają gorzkie łzy. Czuję, że opadają mi siły. Gdzie się podział Niosący Światło?! Boję się… Nie mam tyle mocy, by się wyrwać. W końcu kładę dłonie na jego piersi i odpycham go strumieniem mocy. Nie jestem zbyt silna, ale to wystarczyło, by demon mnie puścił. Spoglądam na niego z bojaźnią. Jego postać emanuje złowrogą, potężną energią. Jest wściekły. '– 'Nie ładnie, Mari… Tak nie traktuje się swojego pana. Twoje zachowanie coraz bardziej mnie irytuje. Przyrzekłaś mi posłuszeństwo. Teraz wyznajesz mi, że tęsknisz, po czym mnie odrzucasz. Jesteś niesubordynowana! Nie zmuszaj mnie do ostateczności! Jego słowa budzą we mnie uczucie, którego nienawidzę. Uczucie, którego jako anioł się wyrzekam, a raczej jako były anioł. Gniew… Jego słowa to jeden wielki stek kłamstw. '– 'Nigdy nie przyrzekałam ci posłuszeństwa. Obiecałam, że będę przy tobie na zawsze, ale nigdy nie mówiłam, że zostanę twoją marionetką. I nie, nie tęsknie za Lucyferem. Tęsknie za moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moim bratem, Niosącym Światło. Jego twarz wykrzywia się w jeszcze większej złości. Wiem co chce zrobić. Nie ma ucieczki. Niosący Światło nigdy, by tak nie postąpił, ale przede mną stoi diabeł, w najczystszej postaci. Pośpiesznie formuję jakąkolwiek tarczę z energii, by choć trochę zmniejszyć siłę uderzenia, choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja moc jest niczym w porównaniu z tą należącą do Lucyfera. W jego dłoni formuje się pocisk energii. Wytężam siły, ale moc uderzenia i tak odrzuca mnie na przeciwległą ścianę. Moją czaszkę przeszywa tępy ból. Próbuję się podnieść, ale nie daję rady. Moje oczy nie przekazują mi rzeczywistego obrazu. Wiem, że się zbliża. Jego buty roznoszą echo w pomieszczeniu wykonanym z czarnego kryształu. Chwyta mnie za ramiona. Podnosi niczym szmacianą lalkę. O dziwo jest delikatny. Przytula mnie, uważając na miejsca, które najbardziej bolą. '– 'Wybacz, skarbie. Doprowadziłaś mnie do szału '– 'mówi, gładząc moje włosy. Moje ciało przeszywa dreszcz obrzydzenia. Jednak nie jestem wstanie panować nad ciałem. Przestaję czuć ból. '– Zrozum w końcu, jesteś moja, tylko moja. Nikt nie ma prawa cię tknąć, należysz do mnie. Ton jego głosu sprawia, że zaczynam wierzyć w te słowa. Bo niby po co istnieję? Jestem tu tylko dla niego, przez niego. Tylko on mnie zauważa, tylko on się o mnie troszczy w jakikolwiek sposób, tylko jego obchodzę. Po co mam walczyć ze złem, też jestem demonem. Czas to zaakceptować. Zamykam oczy. Nie! W mojej wyobraźni maluje się obraz blondwłosego nastolatka o oczach zielonych jak wiosenna trawa. Nastolatka, który walczy ze złem, który się o mnie troszczy, martwi, rozmawia ze mną, próbuje zrozumieć. Kocha mnie, mimo że nie raz traktowałam go podle. Dla niego muszę walczyć. Nie mogę oddać jego duszy Lucyferowi. Może nie mam na tyle mocy, by stawić czoła demonowi, ale mogę przez wieczność odczuwać katuszę, jeśli tylko Adrien dostąpi chwały niebios. Ta myśl dodaje mi sił. Odzyskuję panowanie nad ciałem i umysłem. W końcu staję o własnych nogach. – 'Wybacz, ale muszę czuwać nad Agrestem. Wypowiadam słowa, po czym teleportuje się tuż przed dom Adriena. Mam złe przeczucia. Boję się, że Lucyfer coś mu zrobi. Dlaczego jestem taka słaba?! Niechciane łzy znów połyskują w moich oczach. Zimno mi… Chłód zdaje się wkradać nie tylko do mojego ciała, ale i duszy. Nagle czuję ciepły materiał na moich ramionach, odruchowo dotykam bluzy, którą ktoś mi zarzucił na barki. Znam ten zapach. Odwracam się w stronę ukochanego. Mam dość udawania. Kocham go! Jego dłonie lądują na moich plecach i przyciskając mnie do piersi chłopaka. To tak przyjemne uczucie. Kawałek Nieba… Odruchowo zaplatam ręce na jego tali. Myślałam, że mnie znienawidzi za moje słowa, a jest całkiem inaczej. Nadal mnie kocha… '– 'Mari, choć raz powiedz prawdę. Jedno prawdziwe zdanie z twoich ust mi wystarczy '– 'błaga Adrien. '– 'Kocham cię '– 'szepczę. Chłopak przeszywa mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, jednak za chwilę zmienia ono wyraz na pełne nadziei. Jego usta zbliżają się do moich, by za chwilę połączyć się w pocałunku, który wyrażał wszystkie nasze uczucia. Miłość, rozpacz, tęsknotę, namiętność…. '– 'Też cię kocham Mari '– 'szepcze między pocałunkami. '– 'Dlaczego jesteś taki głupi, zakochać się w demonie?! '– 'śmieję się gorzko. '– 'Dlaczego jesteś taka głupia, zakochać się w ofierze?! '– 'odpiera '– 'Odnalazłem drogę. Chcę wrócić do mojego świata i sam zawalczyć o siebie. Wierzę, że dam radę zmienić ojca. O ile zostaniesz przy mnie? Kiwam głową. Nie opuszczę go. Może zabrzmi to złowrogo, ale zostanę jego demonem stróżem. Cieszy mnie, że przemyślał moje słowa i postanowił walczyć o swoją przyszłość. Nagle czuję przypływ negatywnej energii. Ktoś klaszcze i śmieje się pogardliwie. Odwracam się. Przed nami materializuje się Azazel. '– 'Piękna scena. Demon i człowiek. Miłość podobno bywa ślepa… Mari nie sądziłem, że gustujesz w młodszych facetach. Cicha woda brzegi rwie. Zawsze powtarzałem Lucyferowi, ona jest po stronie Stwórcy, ale nie… Idiota był zakochany w tobie po uszy i wywlókł cię z Nieba! Wiedziałem, że w końcu zdradzisz! Ale teraz nie ma kto cię uratować. Lucyfer sam wykona na tobie wyrok! Udało mi się wykorzenić z niego wszystkie pozytywne uczucia! W końcu jest panem Piekieł jakiego potrzebowaliśmy! Wcześniej jednak zabierzemy duszę twojego kochasia. '– 'Nie masz prawa! Zerwał umowę! Chce wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości! Znów czuję przypływ złej energii. Obok Azazela pojawia się Lucyfer. Patrzy na mnie ze złością, ale i rozczarowaniem, odrzuceniem. '– 'Tym bardziej przyjemne będzie dla mnie wyrwanie mu serca i strącenie jego duszy do otchłani '– 'oznajmia spokojnie nowoprzybyły. Moja dłoń splata się dłonią Adriena. Muszę go ochronić. Boże, mój Ojcze. Jeśli jeszcze w ogóle mam prawo się tak do ciebie zwracać. Wiem, że nie powinnam do ciebie mówić, a co dopiero o cokolwiek prosić. Zdradziłam cię. Jednak moja miłość nie zgasła. W imię tej miłości! Miłości do Ciebie! Miłości do Adriena! Ocal go! Skaż mnie na wieczne męki, ale ocal jego duszę. Nie dopuść, by Twój syn doznał ognia piekieł! Pomóż mi go ocalić! Błagam Cię, wybacz mi moje winy, jako i ja wybaczam moim winowajcom! Tak, nie mam żalu do Lucyfera i Azazela, nie ma we mnie nienawiści. '– 'Proszę was, pogódźmy się! Nie dopuśćmy do walki '– 'wyznaję. Azazel parska śmiechem. Tego typu rozwiązanie jest dla niego pozbawione realizmu. '– 'Nie masz szans, Marinette! Poddaj się! Twoja moc jest osłabiona! Jak każdy upadły oddałaś część mocy Lucyferowi. W nim jest cała moc Piekieł '– 'oznajmia Azazel. Robię krok do przodu. Adrien próbuje mnie odciągnąć, a ja tylko odwracam się w jego stronę i uśmiecham się z miłością. '– 'Zaufaj Ojcu, Adrienie! On cię nigdy nie zostawi! '– 'Naprawdę wierzysz, że Stwórca po tym wszystkim ci pomoże! '– 'krzyczy Lucyfer. '– 'Nawet bym nie śmiała. Nie zasługuję na pomoc Boga. Ale Adrien jest czysty! A ja dla tej niewinności jestem wstanie poświęcić wszystko! Lucyfer uśmiecha się kpiąco. Posyła w naszą stronę pierwszą wiązkę energii. Próbuję to zablokować, ale i tak mi się oberwało. Tylko motywacja pozwala mi stać na nogach. '– 'Mari! '– 'krzyczy Adrien, chce do mnie podbiec, ale blokuje go swoją energią. Nie pozwolę na jego ofiarę. '– 'Nie rób mi tego '– 'szepcze. '– 'Masz żyć '– 'mówię do Adriena i staję przed dwoma najpotężniejszymi demonami. '– 'Naprawdę poświęcisz wszystko dla tego chłopaka! Zrozum jesteś na straconej pozycji! '– 'krzyczy Azazel. Uśmiecham się delikatnie w ich stronę. Jestem demonem, ale staram się przywołać do siebie pozytywną energię. '– 'Nie chcę walki. Nie chcę waszego gniewu. Chcę porozumienia. '– '''Porozumienia? – odpiera Lucyfer Wiązki energii posyłane ze strony Lucyfera uderzają we mnie jedna po drugiej. Otacza mnie tylko mgiełka pozytywnej energii. Nie będę walczyć. Czuję jak moc Niosącego Światło kaleczy każdy skrawek mojego ciała. Zbliżam się do niego. Moje ciało pali, ale ja muszę iść. Muszę przekazać miłość. '– '''Nienawidzisz mnie! '– 'krzyczy, pomiędzy salwami pocisków energii, Lucyfer. Łapię się w okolicy serca. To nie prawda… Nie nienawidzę go, nie znam tego uczucia. Współczuję jemu i Azazelowi. Ich gniew, zło wynika z braku miłości. A to ogromny niedostatek. '–'Nie nienawidzę cię '– 'mówię. '– 'Kłamiesz! '– 'krzyczy Lucyfer. Tym razem jego moc powala mnie na kolana. Nie jestem wstanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jednak wciąż zmierzam w jego stronę, czuję, że delikatna mgiełka pozytywnej energii mnie nie opuściła. Nagle przeszywa mnie fala ciepła. Moja aura mocnieje. To Adrien… Jestem otoczona jego aurą. Dziękuję ci, kochany! W końcu jestem blisko mojego dawnego przyjaciela. Z trudem podnoszę się i chwiejnym krokiem staję na nogi. Łapię jego dłoń. '– 'Nie nienawidzę cię! Wręcz przeciwnie. Nadal cię kocham, bracie '– 'oznajmiam, a z mojej dłoni wydobywa się jasne światło, które otula mojego przyjaciela. Jego źrenice się rozszerzają. Chyba nie spodziewał się tych słów. Jego energia przestaje mnie atakować. Opada na kolana. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. W jego oczach… W oczach, które dobrze znam. W oczach pełnych wesołych iskier. '– 'Wybacz Marinette! Wybacz mi wszystko! Obdarzam go czułym uśmiechem i mocno przytulam do siebie. To Niosący Światło, mój przyjaciel, któremu na mnie zależy… Wrócił! Uśmiecha się do mnie serdecznie i mdleje. Musi się oczyścić, a to wymaga od niego sporo wysiłku. '– 'Ty głupcze! Dałeś się nabrać! '– '''wrzeszczy Azazel. – Jesteś słaby, Lucyferze! To ja jestem panem Piekieł! W jego dłoniach zaczyna się materializować kula złowrogiej energii. Cała jego moc. '''– '''Przestań! Twoje ciało może tego nie wytrzymać! Skażesz się na wieczność w czeluściach otchłani! '– '''krzyczę. '– 'Nawet jeśli, przyjemnie będzie się tam z wami spotkać! Nie mam szans. Moja energia zanika. Wykorzystałam ją prawie całą na oczyszczenie duszy Lucyfera. Boże, uratuj Adriena! Pomóż mu! Kula energii zmierza w moją stronę. Zamykam oczy. Uśmiecham się, nie boję się wiecznego cierpienia. Są ważniejsze stworzenia do ocalenia niż ja. Nagle czuję jak wypełnia mnie ogromna moc, ciepło, miłość. Tak jak w niebie. Otwieram oczy. Moje oblicze promienieje. Czyżby? Unoszę się nad ziemią. Moje plecy zdobią ogromne śnieżnobiałe skrzydła. Moje włosy, zaczynają się wydłużać i znów sięgają mi do kostek, jak dawniej. Podlatuję do Adriena. Patrzy na mnie z fascynacją i niedowierzaniem. Całuję go delikatnie w usta. Chłopak opamiętuje się i przeszywa mnie wzrokiem. '– 'Mari… '– 'szepcze. Uśmiecham się do niego promiennie. Boże, dlaczego? Czy jeszcze zasłużyłam na takie szczęście? Na Twoją miłość? '– 'Moje dziecko, tak długo na ciebie czekałem '– 'rozlega się głos z nieba, najpiękniejszy, pełen miłości i słodyczy. '– 'Wybacz, nie jestem godn… '– 'Nie, Marinette! Kocham cię! Nigdy nie byłem na ciebie zły. Czekałem tylko na ciebie. Na moment, kiedy postanowisz się do mnie zwrócić. W końcu ta chwila nadeszła, dzięki Adrienowi '– 'przerywa Bóg. '– 'Ojcze… Ja też cię kocham '– 'szepczę. Nie mogę powstrzymać łez. Ciekną jedna po drugiej. Nagle ogarnia mnie niepokój. Mroczna energia powraca. Ale jak to możliwe. '– 'Jaka wzruszająca scenka. Nasz aniołek wrócił do domku. Nie na długo. Zniszczę was! Zniszczę! ' 'Tych słów nie wykrzykuje już Azazel. To jego głos, ale postać… Przed nami materializuje się twór z samej mrocznej energii. Azazel poświęcił ciało. Teraz przed nami pojawia się czysty chaos. Nie dam się teraz pokonać. Mam cel. Muszę bronić Adriena. Ojcze, użycz mi Swej mocy! W mojej dłoni materializuje się miecz niebiańskiego ognia. Święte płomienie nacierają na złą moc. Oczyszcza ją. Zło dobrem zwyciężaj. Miłością… Gdybym też miał dar prorokowania i znał wszystkie tajemnice, i posiadał wszelką wiedzę, i wszelką możliwą wiarę, tak iżbym góry przenosił. a miłości bym nie miał, byłbym niczym. * Adrien: Wszystko wróciło do normy. Jest tak jak dawniej. No nie do końca. Rozmawiałem z tatą. Wyjawiłem mu prawdę o sobie. Wpadliśmy sobie z ojcem w ramiona. Żałuje tego kim się stał, poprosił mnie o wybaczenie. Mari miała rację trzeba samemu walczyć o swoje szczęście. Plagg wrócił! Za pomocą Plagga i Nuru odnajdziemy mamę. Przekonamy ją, by do nas wróciła. Tata naprawdę się zmienił. Marinette. Od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Boję się, że już jej nigdy nie zobaczę. Co ja mogę dać aniołowi? Jestem zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, a ona… Nie zasługuję na nią. Co ze mnie za facet? Byłem taki bezsilny, gdyby nie Mari… Ocaliła mnie! Wchodzę do klasy ze spuszczoną głową. Ostatnio nie mam ochoty na rozmowy. Nino i Plagg próbują coś ze mnie wydusić, ale bezskutecznie. Bez niej czuję się pusty, jakbym nie miał czegoś bardzo istotnego. W klasie jest chyba głośniej niż zazwyczaj, cała szkoła wydaje się huczeć. W końcu zauważam Nino. Podchodzi do mnie ze swoją dziewczyną Alyą. '– 'Mamy nową uczennicę! '– '''oznajmia podekscytowany 'Nino. Nie obchodzi mnie to za bardzo. Jednak przytakuję na znak, że cokolwiek do mnie dociera. '– 'Poznałam ją, chyba się zaprzyjaźnimy. Jest taka piękna, a zarazem miła. I te jej włosy… '– 'szczebiocze Alya. Dzwoni dzwonek, a do klasy wchodzi nauczyciel. Chyba ta nowa będzie w naszej klasie, bo nasz wychowawca szykuje się do przemowy. '– 'Zaraz przyjdzie do nas nowa koleżanka. Przyjechała do nas z samych Chin, bądźcie dla niej mili. Nagle rozlega się pukanie. Moje oczy automatycznie odwracają się w stronę drzwi. Wrota uchylają się. To nie możliwe! W progu stoi Mari. To na pewno ona. Nawet ta sama aura, promienieje miłością. Wygląda przepięknie, jak anioł… Włosy upięła w dwa, bardzo długie warkocze. Ubrała się w zwiewną czerwoną sukienkę w czarne kropki. Moja kochana Ladybug. Wstaję. Cała klasa patrzy na mnie jak na szaleńca. '– 'Marinette! '– 'krzyczę, podbiegając do niej. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się promiennie, a ja biorę ją w ramiona i obracam wokół siebie. Nigdy jej już nie puszczę. Kocham ją najbardziej na świecie! Z nią świat przestaje istnieć. Jesteśmy tylko my Adrien i mój anioł '– '''Marinette. *fragment Hymnu o miłości św. Pawła Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania